


sasha's dice [PODFIC]

by Cryke_Audio (Crykea)



Series: [PODFIC] [14]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internal Monologue, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-5 Minutes, basically i've been thinking abt the dice since the mr ceiling arc and always will, its ATMOSPHERIC the meows rlly pull you into the STORY, you can hear my cat jangling around in this but i REFUSE to edit out benny sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crykea/pseuds/Cryke_Audio
Summary: Mr. Ceiling: Never play a game with Sasha's red dice, because they cheat.Sasha: [laughs] I knew that you knew! I knew that you knew and that you were letting me win. I knew that--[PODFIC]





	sasha's dice [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sasha's dice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166319) by [led_zephlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/led_zephlin/pseuds/led_zephlin). 

**Author's Note:**

> LOVELY STORY I AM VERY SAD


End file.
